Knochenwald: Erlösung
Geras Beine wurden bereits schwer und seine Hose dampfte von den korrodierenden Körperflüssigkeiten der zertretenen Schneidmaden. Auch die Sohlen seiner Schuhe fühlten sich bereits erschreckend dünn an, und die aufsteigenden Dämpfe, die seine Lungen füllten, ließen ihn husten. Dafür hatte er inzwischen unzählige von diesen ekelhaften Viechern zu Matsch verarbeitet. Doch es kamen immer mehr. Wie bei einer Badewanne, bei der jemand vergessen hatte, das Wasser abzustellen, und dann zusätzlich auch noch ein paar Gartenschläuche hineingehangen hatte. Sie würden irgendwann in Madenmatsch ertrinken, wenn ihnen die Dämpfe nicht vorher die Lungen wegfraßen. „Sie könnten mir ruhig helfen.“ sagte Gera zu dem apathischen und total verängstigten Doktor. Der aber schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Die Viecher haben mich schon mehrmals gebissen...“ er hob sein zerfetztes Hosenbein und offenbarte eine Reihe kleiner, geröteter und teilweise bereits geschwollener und entzündeter Wunden. „… es brennt wie Feuer. Und davon abgesehen hat es doch keinen Sinn. Früher oder später werden wir ohnehin sterben.“, sagte er resigniert und in Geras Ohren äußerst weinerlich. Irgendwie spürte Gera, dass der Mann nicht immer so gewesen war. Irgendwas hatte ihn gebrochen und in eine mustergültige Heulsuse transformiert. „Wenn Sie das sagen. Ich persönlich ziehe es vor, später zu sterben.“ Gera zertrat die nächste Made. ~o~ Carina sah die rothaarige Frau mit den grauen Strähnen nachdenklich an. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, hielt die kleine Phiole hoch wie Arthus, der das Schwert aus dem Stein gezogen hatte, und ihr Blick drückte unbedingte Entschlossenheit aus. Doch jenseits davon erkannte sie noch etwas anderes darin. Etwas, dass ihr selbst fremd geworden war und dass sie in diesem Moment dennoch für einen Moment erspürte, als sie durch das dicke, milchige, geschwärzte Eis ihrer Seele hindurchtastete: Mitgefühl, Sorge, Freundschaft. Etwas Ähnliches sah sie auch in den Augen des dünnen, dunkelhaarigen, jungen Mannes mit den freiliegenden Armknochen und der etwas molligen jungen Frau mit der seltsamen Stimme. Sie hatte so etwas selbst schon einmal erlebt. Damals im Heim, als die anderen Kinder und Jugendlichen für sie noch mehr als gesichtlose Madenkinder gewesen waren. Als ihre Namen noch etwas bedeutet hatten. Damals, bevor Lucy gekommen war. Ungefragt und unerwartet kämpfte sich ein Erinnerungsfetzen nach oben. Da war dieser Junge gewesen. Thorsten … Thomas … Nein, Timm hatte er geheißen. Es war nicht einmal zwei Jahr her gewesen. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon verdammt tough, hatte die ungeschriebenen Gesetze des Waisenhauses gelernt und sich in der kindlichen Hierarchie nach oben gekämpft. Sie hatte sogar ihren Frieden damit gemacht, dass ihre Eltern sie verlassen hatten. Oder waren sie gestorben? Sie wusste es nicht mehr genau. Aber Timms Eltern waren definitiv gestorben. Soviel konnte sie sagen. Seine Mutter bei einem Autounfall und sein Vater an dem Schock, als er davon erfahren hatte. Er starb quasi an gebrochenem Herzen. So etwas gab es anscheinend wirklich. Eine tragische Geschichte und wohl nicht frei von einer verqueren Romantik. Timm aber hatte das so gar nicht romantisch gefunden. Er war vielmehr in eine tiefes Loch gestürzt, nachdem diese abgefuckte Welt ihn mit seinen sieben Jahren mit Anlauf in den Schlamm getreten hatte. Die ersten Tage im Heim war er kaum ansprechbar und reagierte bestenfalls mit gelegentlichen Weinkrämpfen auf seine Umgebung. Meistens aber war er stumm und katatonisch geblieben. Als sein Verstand langsam doch in die Realität zurückfand, zeigte sich die beachtliche Weisheit, die sein Gehirn mit dem totalen Rückzug bewiesen hatte. Denn kaum, dass er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, griff die unheilvolle Dynamik, die unter Gruppen von Kindern – insbesondere von emotional belasteten – keine Seltenheit darstellte. Sobald ein geschwächtes neues Mitglied einer solchen Gruppe beitritt, wird es fast automatisch zum Opfer, da jeder versuchen wird, seine eigene Stellung auf dessen Rücken zu verbessern. Und genauso kam es dann auch. Schläge, Tritte, Beleidigungen, Hänseleien und Psychoterror jedweder Art trieben Timm zu insgesamt sechs Selbstmordversuchen. Keine schlechte Bilanz für einen Siebenjährigen. Die Betreuer kümmerte es nur am Rande. Natürlich zeigten sie demonstrativ Mitgefühl, wann immer Timm gefunden und wieder einmal mit Schnittwunden, Würgemalen oder anderen, selbst zugefügten Blessuren ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Oder wenn ihm Tabletten aus dem Magen gepumpt werden mussten. Dann aber verloren sie schnell wieder das Interesse. Carina aber blieb. Sie nahm sich des kleinen Jungen an und setzte sich, so gut es ging, für ihn ein. Und Timm nahm seinerseits ihre Unterstützung dankbar an. Zwischen den ersten Suizidversuchen hatten noch Tage oder Wochen gelegen, zwischen den letzten beiden mehrere Monate. Letztendlich hatte Carina es sogar geschafft, dass der Junge seine Versuche ,aus dem Leben zu fliehen, vollkommen einstellte. Ja, sie hatte es sogar erreicht, dass Timm halbwegs in der Gruppe der Waisenkinder akzeptiert worden war und zaghaft neuen Lebensmut fasste. Timm war ihr unendlich dankbar gewesen, und auch sie hatte sich ihm sehr verbunden gefühlt. Er war so etwas wie ein kleiner Bruder für sie gewesen. Dann aber war Lucy gekommen und hatte alles verändert. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie eine der bedeutendsten Episoden ihres Lebens beinah für immer vergessen hätte, und auch dafür, dass sich selbst diese Erinnerung nur als nüchterner Fakt vor ihrem geistigen Auge abspulte und kaum emotionalen Widerhall in ihr finden konnte. Aber immerhin erinnerte sie sich. Erinnerte sich beinah daran, wie es war, etwas zu empfinden, und bemerkte den leisen Drang, es wieder tun zu können. Auch erinnerte Carina sich daran, dass all das nie wirklich Lucys Schuld gewesen war. Lucy war im Grunde so wenig ihre gottgleiche Schöpferin, wie sie die Urheberin ihrer Verdammnis gewesen war. Jemand anderes war für all das verantwortlich. Jemand, der noch immer dort draußen sein Unwesen trieb und den Lucy niemals würde besiegen können. Nicht in ihrem Zustand. Ihr Hass und ihre Kälte waren kein Vorteil. Genauso wenig wie das, was Carina für Timm empfunden hatte, ein Nachteil gewesen war. Sie traf eine Entscheidung. Und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Verwandlung ließ sie sich dabei nicht von den Regeln abstrakter Gerechtigkeit leiten, sondern vom fernen Echo einer handfesten Erinnerung. „Gib mir die Flasche!“, sagte Carina. In Hexes Zügen mischte sich Erleichterung mit Misstrauen. „Du wirst mir vertrauen müssen. Ich allein kann ihr das Serum zuführen.“ Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Hexe noch, und sie blickte sich hastig zu Bianca und Davox um. Beide nickten. Also gab sie sich einen Ruck und händigte Carina das wertvolle Fläschchen aus. Diese nahm es behutsam entgegen und stellte dann eine von allen gänzlich unerwartete Frage. „Habt ihr noch mehr davon?“ Der Satz war sachlich gesprochen, und Carina verzog keine Miene, als sie ihn aussprach, aber dennoch erkannte Hexe die Absicht dahinter und bedauerte die Antwort, die sie geben musste. „Nein. Leider nicht.“ Carina nickte. „Aber womöglich wissen wir, wer mehr davon herstellen kann.“ fügte Hexe rasch hinzu. „Das ist gut.“ Mit diesen Worten ging Carina mit schnellen Schritten auf die erst kürzlich erneuerte Stahltür des Verhörraums zu, in dem Lucy gerade Jonathan quälte, grub die Fingernägel beider Hände hinein und riss die Türe mit einem Ruck und einem lauten Quietschen aus ihren Angeln. „Was ...“ begann die verdutzte Lucy, die gerade dabei war, dem hilflosen Jonathan den Unterkiefer zu öffnen und ihn mit Madenfleisch zu füttern, als Carina mit der Wildheit einer Walküre und der Geschwindigkeit einer Interkontinentalrakete auf ihre Herrin zuraste und sie fest an den Schultern packte. „Verräterin!“ stieß Lucy mit einem Schrei hervor, der so laut war, dass er Jonathan von seinem Stuhl und selbst Hexe, Davox und Bianca mit seiner Wucht von den Beinen riss. Lediglich der untote und stumpfsinnig herumstehende Arnold Wingert, dessen Gedanken in ganz anderen Sphären gefangen waren, blieb stehen. Gleichzeitig wurde die Luft mit statischer Elektrizität aufgeladen, und mit einem Mal gingen alle Lichter und sämtliche elektrischen Geräte in dem unterirdischen Komplex aus. Carina aber ließ sich nicht beirren, holte das kleine Fläschchen mit Geisterglanz aus ihrer Tasche und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den Inhalt direkt in Lucys zum Schrei geöffneten Mund zu schütten. ~o~ Gera hasste es, das zuzugeben, aber es sah inzwischen fast so aus, als würde dieses zitternde Nervenbündel von einem Doktor Recht behalten. Jameson hatte sich wie ein Kind hinter Gera in die Ecke gekauert und murmelte unablässig Dinge wie: „Meine Strafe ...“, „Der Zerstörer der Welten ...“, „Tod. Strafe.“, „Tod und Strafe ...“. Wahrscheinlich würde er bald völlig den Verstand verlieren. „Na wunderbar.“ sagte Gera genervt. „Eingekesselt im stinkenden Madenbällebad, und nun hab ich auch noch einen Irren am Hals.“ Aber sein Galgenhumor täuschte nicht mal ihn selbst darüber hinweg, dass er am Ende war. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers brannte, als hätte man ihn in flüssigen Stahl getaucht. Seine Lungen fühlten sich bei jedem Atemzug an, als wären sie bis zum Rand mit glühenden Nägeln gefüllt. Seine Schuhe hatten sich inzwischen vollkommen aufgelöst und der Schleim hatte sich bereits an einigen Stellen in seine Füße gebrannt. Außerdem musste auch er inzwischen einige Bisse seiner kleinen, weißen Zellengenossen hinnehmen, die sich in den Chor seiner Schmerzen einreihten. In Wahrheit wusste er keinen Ausweg mehr und glaubte nicht daran, noch den nächsten Tag zu erleben. Aber dennoch würde er kämpfen. Christopher Gera war niemand, der einfach so aufgab. Mit einem Mal gingen die Lichter in der Zelle aus. Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es geschah alle paar Minuten in unregelmäßigen Abständen, wahrscheinlich, um ihnen die Orientierung zu nehmen und ihnen das Überleben noch weiter zu erschweren. Aber diesmal war etwas anderes. Diesmal hörte er ein Zischen, wie von einer automatischen Tür, die aufglitt. Gera bemerkte einen weiteren Biss am Fußgelenk, kümmerte sich aber nicht darum. Die Tür war auf. Die verdammte Tür war auf. Das jedenfalls sagte ihm seine Intuition genauso wie ein leiser Lufftzug, der über seinen schweißnassen Körper glitt. Er überlegte kurz, einfach durch die Tür zu stürmen, deren Position er selbst im Dunkeln gut genug erahnen konnte, und die Heulsuse mit ihren Krabbelfreunden zurückzulassen. Aber so war er nicht mehr. Jedenfalls nicht mehr ganz. „Wir sind frei! Die Tür ist offen. Wir können diesen wunderbaren Ort verlassen, Doktor.“ Aber Doktor Jameson rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Das ist ein Trick. Ein gemeiner Trick. Es gibt hier keine Freiheit. Nur Tod. Tod und Strafe.“ sagte er nur mit überschnappender Stimme. Gera hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen und erst Recht nicht auf sinnloses Gebrabbel. Er stieg über die Madenkadaver zu dem verängstigten Mann, hob ihn hoch und zog ihn einfach mit sich. ~o~ Medikamente brauchen immer eine gewisse Zeit, bis sie ihre Wirkung entfalten konnten. Bei solchen Mitteln, die auf die Psyche wirken und die Blut-Hirnschranke überwinden sollen, dauert es sogar noch länger. Das Mittel aber, welches sich nun in Lucys Kehle ausbreitete, scherte sich nicht um pharmazeutische Grundsätze. Es basierte auf einer uralten Magie und wie bei allen magischen Dingen trat der Effekt augenblicklich ein. Die Mauer aus tintenschwarzem Eis und wütendem Feuer, die sich um Lucys Seele gelegt hatte, zerbrach auf einen Schlag. Bilder prasselten auf sie ein. Wie ihr Vater mit ihr Karten spielte, wie ihre Mutter ihr das Haar schnitt, wie sie mit ihren Freundinnen tobte. Wie sie an Weihnachten ein Geschenk öffnete, wie sie zur Schule ging und ihre Freundinnen traf. Aber auch, wie sie wegen ihrer angeblich zu großen Nase gehänselt wurde, wie sie mit einer schlechten Note nach Hause gekommen war, wie ihre Eltern sich mit ihr stritten und ihr einmal sogar Hausarrest gegeben hatten. Mit den Bildern kamen auch Geräusche (ausgelassene Freudenschreie, knisterndes Papier, Regen, Schritte) und Gerüche (frisch geschnittenes Gras, Kerzen, Shampoo, das Parfüm ihrer Mutter). Und zuletzt kamen die Emotionen. Freude, Angst, Aufregung, Trauer, Neugier, Sorge, Hoffnung, Freundschaft, Geborgenheit und Wut. Ja, auch die Wut. Sie gehörte ohnehin zum Spektrum menschlicher Emotionen und war durch das Schneidmadenfleisch bereits ein so großer Teil ihrer Identität geworden, dass auch Geisterglanz sie nicht würde auslöschen können. So reihte sie sich in den wilden Tanz von Gefühlen ein, der in ihrer Brust tobte, und nahm dort ihren neuen Platz ein: Dominant, aber flankiert und besänftigt von allen anderen Empfindungen, die ihre Leere füllten und von innen gegen ihr Fleisch zu drücken schienen, als wollten sie es sprengen. Lucy sank auf die Knie. Sie zitterte, lachte, schüttelte sich und schrie. Vor allem aber weinte sie. Vor Erleichterung, Schmerz, Freude und aus tausend anderen Gründen. „Was...“ begann sie zu stottern und sah dabei Carina an, die sich inzwischen von ihr zurückgezogen hatte und sie mit eher wissenschaftlichem Interesse betrachtete ... „Was ist mit mir geschehen?“ „Du bist geheilt.“ sagte Carina und erkannte in dem Moment, dass es stimmte. Dass ihr Zustand kein Segen, sondern eine Krankheit war. Eine, die anscheinend heilbar war. „Kann das sein ...“ sagte Lucy erfreut. „Kann das wirklich sein?“ Ihr Blick fiel auf Jonathan, der sich gerade wieder auf die Beine kämpfte, was mit zwei durchstochenen Händen nicht eben einfach war, und sie empfand Mitleid. Mitleid und Scham, denn es war ja nicht so, dass sie alles vergessen hatte, was sie zuvor getan hatte. Im Gegenteil: Zum ersten Mal nahm sie es wirklich vollständig war. Sie ging auf Jonathan zu, der instinktiv zurückwich. In seinen Augen standen Leid und Angst, aber auch Zuneigung. Er mochte sie. Er wollte ihr nichts Böses, hatte das nie gewollt. All das erkannte sie jetzt. „Schon gut, Jonathan.“ sagte sie mit einer Sanftheit, die so gar nicht zu der alten Lucy Herrmann passte. „Du hast von mir nichts mehr zu befürchten.“ Und das entsprach auch der Wahrheit. Sie hatte seine Schuld nicht vergessen, aber in diesem Moment verzieh sie ihm. Sie verzieh ihm alles. Und sie stellte fest, dass das viel einfacher war, als sich selbst zu verzeihen. ~o~ Nicht einmal zehn Minuten später saßen sie alle in der Kommandozentrale, in der Lucy noch vor wenigen Stunden den gescheiterten Angriff auf Elviras Hauptquartier verfolgt und gesteuert hatte. Alle, das meinte neben Lucy, Carina, Jonathan, Hexe, Bianca und Arnold Wingert auch Christopher Gera und Doktor Jameson. Direkt nach ihrer erneuten Umwandlung hatte Lucy befohlen, die Beiden aus der Todeszelle zu holen, aber gerade, als eines ihrer Madenkinder – Melanie, sie hieß Melanie – losgestürmt war, um die Türen zu öffnen, kamen die beiden ihnen entgegen. Gera hatte dabei schwitzend und völlig außer Atem den brabbelnden und verwirrten Doktor Jameson hinter sich hergezerrt. Obwohl Lucy wusste, dass sie beinah den Tod der beiden Männer verursacht hätte, und sich deshalb durchaus schuldig fühlte, hatte sie sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen können. Der Anblick war einfach zu komisch gewesen. Danach allerdings entschuldigte sie sich aufrichtig bei ihnen, wobei sie Gera erklärt hatte, dass sie eben ziemlich „angepisst“ gewesen war. Gera, der bei allen schlechten Charaktereigenschaften, die er sonst besaß, zumindest nicht nachtragend war, grinste breit darüber und nahm ihre Entschuldigung an. Doktor Jameson hingegen sah sie nur so ungläubig an wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen eine Schlange, die mit einem Mal beschlossen hatte, ihrem Opfer eine Möhre zu spendieren statt es zu fressen. Ihre Entschuldigung bei Jonathan und den anderen war da schon eher auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Der Doktor hatte sie sogar in den Arm genommen und sie hatte es geschehen lassen. In Wahrheit hatte es sie sogar gefreut, denn nun, wo sie sich wieder an die Umarmungen ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters erinnerte, sehnte sie sich umso mehr nach Zuwendung und Fürsorge. Ein Teil von ihr war noch immer eine gefährliche Killerin. Ein anderer Teil aber beharrte nun darauf, dass sie auch ein kleines Mädchen war, das seine Eltern brauchte. Sie hatte beschlossen, nach ihnen zu suchen, wenn dies alles hier erst vorbei war. Zunächst aber gab es Dinge zu bereden. Rein äußerlich hatte sich Lucy nicht verändert. Sie saß auf ihrem schlichten Metallstuhl wie eine Königin auf ihrem Thron. Carina stand mit steinernem Gesicht neben ihr wie die Beraterin, die sie ja auch war. Lucys Augen changierten zwischen schwarz, rot und weiß, und gelegentlich zeigten sich auch zaghaft die dicken, weißen Schlangenlinien in ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte sogar zwei Maden zu sich gerufen, auf deren weißlichen Rücken sie ihre Hände ablegte. Jeder, der sie sah, würde sie für das gleiche chaotische und zutiefst psychopathische Monster halten, dass sie noch vor Kurzem gewesen war. Mit einem Unterschied. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein aufrichtiges und tief empfundenes Lächeln. Trotzdem hatte sie ihre unheilvolle Aura nicht verloren. Und sie würde sie wohl auch nie verlieren. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?“ fragte Jonathan sie. Lucy sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Zunächst einmal nicht viel. Ich habe einen Großteil meiner Luftstreitkräfte und viele meiner Kaninchen bei einem Angriff auf Elvira Djarnek verloren. Eine Menge Leben, die ich sinnlos geopfert habe.“ „Sie sind nicht sinnlos gestorben.“ wandte Jonathan ein. „Mit Elviras Tod hättest du eine Menge Gutes bewirkt.“ Lucy lächelte dankbar. „Es ist nett, dass du mich verteidigen willst. Aber dank eurer Hilfe und der von Carina sehe ich jetzt klarer. Ich habe sie zu früh attackiert, da ich in meinem Zorn einfach nicht abwarten konnte. Ich hätte meine Kräfte erst weiter aufbauen müssen. Beinah noch schlimmer ist, dass ich meine persönliche Rache über die eigentliche Mission gestellt habe. Ich hätte ihre unmenschlichen Fabriken zerstören können, aber habe mich lieber auf ihren Tod konzentriert.“ „Was für Fabriken?“ fragte Bianca mit ihrer kratzigen und eigenartigen Stimme, die so fremdartig klang, dass die anderen sie alarmiert ansahen. „MannaRed.“ antwortete Lucy. „Elvira ist der Kopf hinter dieser Seuche von einem Getränk, und in ihren Fabriken saugt sie die Lebenskraft von Menschen aus, um für Nachschub zu sorgen.“ „Was?!“ rief Hexe erschüttert. „Dieses Zeug wird aus Menschen gemacht? Ein Glück, dass ich nie davon getrunken habe.“ Die anderen wirkten ähnlich überrascht und erschüttert. Mit zwei Ausnahmen. Jonathan hatte genau das die ganze Zeit gewusst oder zumindest sehr stark vermutet. Wie sonst sollte ein Getränk aus Glasbeeren entstehen, wenn nicht durch die rücksichtslose und totale Ausbeutung von Menschen. Und auch Christopher Gera nahm das Ganze wie immer mit seiner Form von Humor. „Krass. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich noch erleben würde, wie aus den miefigen Deutschen ein Volk aus waschechten Vampiren wird. Wenn das die Vegetarier wüssten.“ Er fing sich ein paar mahnende Blicke ein, aber im Wesentlichen hatten die anderen sich schon zu sehr an seine Sprüche gewöhnt, um sich ernsthaft darüber aufzuregen. „Du sprachst von Luftstreitkräften?“ fragte Davox neugierig. „Hast du hier Hubschrauber oder Kampfjets? Draußen habe ich keine gesehen.“ Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Kampfjets gab es hier nie, und von den Hubschraubern hat Elvira alle mitgenommen. Aber dank Doktor Jameson habe ich etwas Besseres. Schneidfliegen.“ Der Doktor fing bei der Erwähnung seines Namens laut zu schluchzen an und murmelte immer wieder „Tod...“ und „Strafe ...“ „Warum sagt er immer dieser Worte; und was zum Teufel sind Schneidfliegen?“ fragte Davox. „Das hier sind Tod und Strafe“ sagte sie und streichelte dabei die beiden dicken Schneidmaden. An ihrer Mutterliebe hatte ihr neuer Gefühlsreichtum nichts geändert. Im Gegenteil. Sie fühlte sich mehr denn je zu diesen Kreaturen hingezogen. „Und die beiden sind einer der Gründe dafür, dass Doktor Jameson in diesem Zustand ist. Eines der Verbrechen, die ich wohl nie wieder gutmachen kann.“ Sie schluckte kurz und ihre Augen wechselten von hellen Weiß in ein unnatürlich strahlendes Blau. Nicht nur die Iris, sondern ihr gesamter Augapfel und sogar die Pupille. Eigentlich hätte sie blind sein müssen. „Was die Schneidfliegen betrifft, so handelt es sich dabei um das adulte Stadium der Schneidmaden. Riesenhafte und mächtige Kreaturen mit gefährlichen Waffen. Allerdings habe ich nur noch eine Handvoll von ihnen in diesem Komplex. Eden, dieses schmalzige Abziehbild eines Politikers hat fast alle vernichtet.“ „Thomas Eden?“ fragte Hexe. „DER Thomas Eden?“ Lucy nickte. „Genau der. Der – Deutschland den Biodeutschen und ich führe euch zurück in die Fünfziger oder noch weiter – Thomas Eden. Er hat Elvira den Arsch gerettet und wird sich jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich mit ihr zusammentun.“ „Die romantische Verbindung von Pest und Cholera.“ kommentiere Jonathan. „Exakt.“ „Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, diese Beiden von diesem Planeten zu fegen.“ sagte Davox. „Das geht mir genauso.“ fügte Hexe hinzu. „Allerdings gibt es noch einen schlimmeren Feind. Und um den zu besiegen, brauchen wir nach wie vor deine Hilfe. Hast du diesbezüglich deine Meinung geändert, Lucy?“. „Ja“ sagte Lucy ohne Umschweife. „Ich will die Welt wiederherstellen, wie sie war, als ich noch bei meinen Eltern lebte. Als ich noch eine Kindheit hatte. Der Knochenwald hat mein Leben und das vieler anderer zerstört. Ich will ihn bis auf die Wurzel ausrotten. Ihn niederbrennen, bis nichts weiter als Knochenstaub bleibt.“ Ihre Augen leuchteten blutrot auf und die Adern in ihrem Gesicht wurden wieder dicker. Der alte Zorn meldete sich in ihr. Doch nun hatte er ein neues Ziel. „Aber leider werde ich euch nicht viel bieten können.“ fügte sie hinzu. „Wie viel kannst du uns denn bieten?“ wollte Jonathan wissen. „Ich habe noch zwanzig Schneidfliegen. Zweihundert große und fünfhundert kleine Maden und achthundert von meinen Kaninchen. Es gibt noch ein paar Eier. Aber bis die reif sind, können wir wahrscheinlich nicht warten.“ „Du könntest noch ein paar mehr Kinder in welche von deinen Killerkaninchen verwandeln. Wäre doch für einen guten Zweck.“ schlug Gera vor. „NEIN!“ schrie Lucy zornig. „Ich werde kein Kind mehr zur Emotionslosigkeit verdammen. Nie wieder. Und wenn du noch einmal davon sprichst, dann wirst du merken, dass ich noch immer zu mancher Grausamkeit fähig sein kann. Und denk daran: Jetzt kann ich auch wieder SPASS dabei haben.“ „War ja nur ein Vorschlag. Kein Grund so auszuticken.“ sagte Gera, der ihr jedes Wort abkaufte, kleinlaut. „Es muss reichen.“ sagte Davox. „Gemeinsam werden wir Devon und seinen Schergen endgültig das Fürchten leeren.“ Lucy kicherte laut und mädchenhaft, aber in ihrer Stimme war blanker Stahl, als sie sagte: „Ich freue mich schon darauf!“ ~o~ „Wo bringst du mich hin?“ fragte Thomas Schumann atemlos, als er an der Hand von Lisa durch die nächtlichen Straßen rannte. Die Schreie der Demonstranten und Polizisten verschwanden bereits hinter ihnen. „Du wirst es sehen.“ erwiderte sie nur und so blieb ihm nichts anderes, als weiter über verlassene Plätze und durch enge Gassen zu rennen. Zum Glück war auch von diesem Auftragskiller nach wie vor nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Letztendlich führte Lisa ihn eine kleine Treppe hinunter, die schon ziemlich verfallen war. Die Gegend, in der sie sich befanden, kam ihm nicht wirklich bekannt vor, obwohl er nicht zum ersten Mal in der Stadt war. Die Gasse, in die die Treppe führte, war ein fast perfektes Klischee. Sie war eng, heruntergekommen, mehrere Steine aus den Wänden der Gebäude, die sie bildeten, waren angeschlagen oder herausgebrochen wie schlechte Zähne. Es gab keine brennenden Mülltonnen, aber Mülltonnen gab es durchaus, und die verbreiteten einen grauenhaften Gestank. „Wann sind die zum letzten Mal gelehrt worden?“ fragte Schumann scherzhaft. „Vor Cäsars Tod?“. Lisa gab ihm keine Antwort. Stattdessen zeigte sie auf eine hellgraue, zerkratzte Tür, die mit Graffiti und Sprüchen wie „Untot aber geil“, „MannaRed macht alt und fett“, „Intelligenz wohnt jenseits von Eden“ oder „Esst mehr Politiker“ verziert war. „Was liegt dahinter?“ fragte Schumann Lisa, nachdem sie ihm nonverbal zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie am Ziel waren. „Die chaotische Internationale?“ Lisa lächelte amüsiert. „Gar nicht schlecht geraten.“ Sie klopfte in einem bestimmten Takt gegen die Metalltür. Zwei Sekunden später schwang sie auf und sie traten ein. Innen befand sich eine heruntergekommene Lagerhalle, in der sich wohl irgendwann einmal Elektrogeräte, Haushaltsgegenstände und dergleichen befunden haben mochten, in der jetzt aber stattdessen eine ganz bestimmte Art von Waren gelagert wurde: Rebellen. Und die lagerten nicht still und friedlich in irgendwelche Regalen, sondern saßen an Laptops, Smartphones und Tablets, diskutierten auf einem schäbigen, roten Sofa, standen knutschend in irgendeiner Ecke, räumten Vorräte und Waffen von A nach B oder saßen auf dem Boden und brüteten düster vor sich hin. Dass es sich um Rebellen handelte, erkannte Schumann sofort. Sie waren äußerlich so verschieden, wie es nur ging. Schumann erkannte Männer und Frauen im Alter von schätzungsweise Fünfzehn bis Sechzig. Punks, Hipster, Grufties, Nerds, Esoteriker, Anzugträger und auch eine Reihe ganz gewöhnlicher Menschen. Eine bunte Mischung von vielleicht fünfzig Personen, wie man sie in jeder Fußgängerzone hätte antreffen können. Aber das waren nicht einfach nur Passanten. Er konnte die Verzweiflung und den Trotz, der in der Luft lag, fast schon schmecken, und er sah Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. Diese Art von Entschlossenheit, die einen entweder zum Erfolg führte oder in ein frühes Grab. „Darf ich vorstellen, Mister Schumann?“ sagte Lisa feierlich. „Das sind die Geistermenschen. Der sympathischste Haufen Irrer, der ihnen je begegnet wird. Und vielleicht die letzte Hoffnung dieses Landes.“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit